A Convenient Proposal
by Sesshoumarus lady of the west
Summary: Kagome was wary when Sesshoumaru suggested it would be mutually beneficial for them to marry. She knew her uncle had asked Sesshoumaru to look after her but wasn't marriage taking it to far? SessxKags
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stared at her reflection in the small round mirror in airplane's toilet, and it was something of a sense of shock that she took in the image peering back at her. Thick, silky hair black as the night hanged in soft waves to slender shoulders, vivid sapphire-blue eyes under finely arched brows, clear, creamy skin …

It looked like her, admittedly, she thought numbly, and yet how could pain and frightening bitterness of the last months not show on the face of the girl who gazed back at her? But she had always been good at hiding her feelings. The thought brought her small chin up in unconscious defiance of the voice inside her head telling her she couldn't do this, that she should have stayed in Canada where everything was safe and normal, that she wasn't strong enough yet to strike out on her own. 'You are a survivor, Kagome Higirashi.'

She brushed back the wispy fringe from her forehead as she spoke out loud, and on realizing her hands were trembling she clenched them into fists at her side. 'You _are_.' The azure gaze became a glare that dared her to contradict it, 'And you are going to make it.' The future might not be what she had imagined for herself this time a year ago, but so what?

The narrowed eyes with their abundantly thick lashes were unflinching. She could either wallow in self-pity, or eventually let it drown her, or she could make a new life for herself—a life where _she_ called all the shots and where she was answerable to no one. Life on her own terms. She nodded at the declaration, her slim shoulders straightening. Once back in her comfortable seat in the first-class section of the plane, she ignored the none too subtle overtures from the man in the next seat, who had proved a pain for the whole of the journey from

Vancouver, and endeavored to prepare herself for the landing at Heathrow. Then, once she had battled her way through the terminal, she could pick up the car one of Inuyasha's business colleagues had arranged to have waiting for her arrival and, bingo, she was on her way, she told herself firmly. And so it proved. Within short time of the plane landing she was ensconced in a little blue fiesta, her luggage filling the boot and back seat and spilling over on to the passenger seat at the side of her. It took her several attempts to navigate her way out of

London but she did not panic. After the bottomless abyss of the last months what was getting lost in the overall scheme of things? Kagome asked herself caustically on eventually finding herself in the outskirts. If nothing else she had learnt what was important and what was not. Autonomy was important. Being able to choose what she wanted to do and when she wanted to do it. She flexed her long slim legs at the memory of her endless months in the wheelchair and drew in air very slowly between her small white teeth.

She might still get exhausted very quickly, and the self- physiotherapy the doctor had taught her would have to continue for some months yet, but she was mistress of her own destiny again. And it could have all been so different. The horrendous accident that had taken Harper could so easily have left her in a wheelchair for life. All things considered, she was lucky. The thought mocked the devastation of what was left of her life, but Kagome reiterated it in her mind almost defiantly. She _was_ lucky, she told herself firmly.

She fought back the consuming thick grey blanket of depression which had weighed her down in the early days, throwing it off with Herculean resolve. She had climbed out of the dark, mindless pit of that time and she was blowed if she would allow herself to be sucked into it again by self-pity. And everyone had been so good to her, and still continued to be. Of course they all felt sorry for her, she acknowledged a trifle bitterly. She knew exactly what they'd been saying.

The car accident, her fiancé being killed, Kagome's struggle to emerge from the coma she had been in for days after the collision only to surface to the realization that she might not walk again—it was _terrible_, they'd said soberly. No wonder dear Kagome was depressed and apathetic. And she had let them believe what was convenient. She hadn't told a living soul the real reason for the suicidal emptiness of those early days and she never would. The strident honking of an oncoming car brought

Kagome sharply back to reality from her black memories, and, although the other driver's anger was directed at a smart red sports car which had deliberately cut across its path, the incident was enough to nudge her mind fully back to her driving. The November day was bright but bitterly cold, bare branches of trees reaching out into a silver-blue as the car ate up the miles along the pleasant countrified route Kagome was following. It was just after three when she reached the small Sussex town she had been making for, and she was exhausted. She glanced at the carefully written instructions she'd fixed to the dashboard and followed them to the letter. Within ten minutes the car had turned off the tree-lined road of prosperous-looking homes and on to a wide pebbled drive in front of a large, sprawling detached house.

'Veterinary Surgery.' Never had two words looked sweeter. Kagome cut the engine, leant back in the seat and stretched her neck, running her hands through her hair before massaging her scalp lightly. The drive had been a short one compared to the long hauls she was used to making as part of everyday life in Canada, but it was times like this that her body reminded her—all too stringently—that she wasn't quite so well as she would like to believe. Still, all she had to do now was collect the key of Essie's cottage from Sesshoumaru Takahashi, who now owned the practice, and follow his instructions for the last mile or two. Easy. She rotated her head once more and climbed out of the car, walking across the drive to the big old-fashioned oak door and ringing the bell before stepping back a pace. The seconds ticked by, and after a full minute

Kagome tried the bell again. And again. When that didn't bring a result she turned the big brass doorknob and stepped gingerly into a large square hall, the white and black tiles on the floor spangled by the autumn sunlight. The hall was empty, and so was the reception area beyond it, but just as she seated herself somewhat uncertainly in one of the straight-backed upholstered chairs dotted about the bright and cheerful waiting area, a large middle aged women popped her head round the door lading from the hall.

"Are you Kagome? Inuyasha's niece?" It was rushed and harassed, and Kagome only managed a quick nod—opening her mouth to speak before the women cut in again with, "We've got an emergency. I must get back. Wait there and Sesshoumaru will be with you as soon as he can."

Then the door closed again and all was quiet. Great. Kagome stared blankly across the space. She hadn't expected the red carpet treatment or anything like that, but a, Hi, how are you? Or a, Nice to meet you, wouldn't have come amiss. She eased her flat leather shoes off her feet and dug the fingers of both hands into the small of her back, working tense, bunched muscles for some moments before settling back with a tired sigh and shutting her eyes. She might as well relax while she waited, she decided drowsily. No point in getting ruffled. She let her head fall back against the whitewashed wall behind her and was asleep in the next moment.

When Sesshoumaru walked into the reception area five minutes later he had a apology hovering on his lips, but instead of a possibly irate or testy young women confronting him he saw Kagome. Fast asleep, her midnight hair in silky disarray, thick eyelashes lying like smudges on the pale cream of a skin that looked to be translucent. Impossibly lovely and quite alarmingly fragile. He stopped abruptly, ebony eyes' narrowing into slits of gold light, and he remained like that for a good few seconds before glancing at his watch. Five minutes and she was sleeping the sleep of the dead; she must have been out on her feet. Still, that wasn't surprising.

He knew Inuyasha and Kikyou had been hotly against this young woman making the journey from Canada alone, but Kikyou had informed him—ruefully—that Inuyasha's niece had a lot of her uncle's stubbornness. It was in the genes. He hadn't expected her to be quite so beautiful; her photo hadn't done her justice. The thought came from no where and Sesshoumaru brushed it a side irritably, his strong, chiseled face hardening.

This was Inuyasha's niece and she had been through hell; whether she was beautiful or not was irrelevant. She needed peace and quiet and looking after, although the last part was to be done without her knowledge. But he'd promised Inuyasha and Kikyou he would keep an eye on this young women and he would. In a fatherly fashion.

He glanced again at the lovely face, the dusky red lips lying slightly open in a small pout, and felt his senses stir before he turned sharply, making his way through the heavy fire door into the rear of the building and walking to the end of the corridor, into the surgery's neat, shinning kitchen. Rin was in there, her plump, good-natured face flushed and perspiring. "The coffee's nearly ready." "She's asleep." He inclined his head towards the door "But thanks anyway. I'll take the tray through in a minute and wake her up.

And thank you for helping out to; it would happen today of all days." They had just dealt with the canine victim of a road accident, and due to the fact Sesshoumaru had sent his two assistant vets out on calls, and the practice nurse was off ill with the flu, there had only been Rin—his very able but slightly squeamish receptionist—to assist whilst he conducted the emergency operation the dog's injuries had necessitated.

But all had gone well and that was the main thing. Rin smiled at him now, nodding at his face as she said, a touch of laughter in her voice, "Wipe the blood off first, eh? You're liable to frighten the poor girl to death like that." Sesshoumaru flicked a glance in the square mirror above the sink as he muttered, "Shit."

He wiped the blood off his chin and one angular cheek bone before raking back a lock of silver hair from his forehead with his damp hands and making a effort to smooth down the rest of his unruly locks, "I need a haircut." "I've been telling you that for weeks," said Rin with a motherly sigh, The trouble was, Quinn couldn't care less about his appearance, she thought fondly.

Considering the quite shattering ruthless attractiveness of the man that seemed to make him irresistible to every female he came into contact with, he was the most modest individual she had ever met. And that in it self proved to be an added fascination. The magnetism he exuded was lethal, but because he neither understood nor wanted it he simply didn't acknowledge it existed. This was typical Sesshoumaru, really. As her eighteen-year-old daughter had said when she had first set eyes on him. "Mum, he's walking dynamite!" "Put a few of your shortbread biscuits on, Rin," said Sesshoumaru now, indicating the tray with a wave of his hand. "She looks like she needs feeding up a bit." "For goodness sakes don't tell her that," Rin said quickly, her face horrified.

Another of Sesshoumaru's attributes—she wasn't sure if it was a virtue or not—was an alarming tendency towards directness which cut through all equivocation and flannel and went straight for the heart of any matter. It was refreshing in a world where most people were falling over backwards to present themselves in the best light possible, but it did not cause problems. And yet he was the most compassionate soul she had ever met. An enigma. Rin nodded at the thought.

That was Sesshoumaru all right. Kagome was still fast asleep when Sesshoumaru walked through with the tray of coffee and shortbread a few minutes later, but this time he didn't allow himself to meditate on the delicate beauty and far too slender form slumped in the chair before he gently shook her awake. However in the few moments before she opened her eyes he found himself reflecting that this paternal role he had told himself he would adopt might be a little…inappropriate.

The photograph he had received of Kikyou's wedding, which had taken place under blue Caribbean skies in March, had seemed to suggest that Kagome, who had been Kikyou's bridesmaid, was tiny, thin little waif of a thing, Mind, she had been in the early days of recovery from the accident and still in a wheelchair, he reminded himself ruefully. He should have taken that into consideration.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome came out of the layers of sleep slowly, like a drowsy child, her small pink tongue moistening her lips and again something stirred in Sesshoumaru which he found he didn't want to examine. "Coffee?" As Kagome opened eyes of dazzling blueness. Sesshoumaru kept his voice low and calm, his tone reflecting the soothing quality he used with more nervy patience when he needed to reassure them as well. "You fell asleep waiting for me," he said softly"

"Oh, did I?" For a moment Kagome couldn't focus, and then, a pair of golden eyes set in a truly gorgeous handsome face came into view, she shot up straight, her face flooding with color. The movement was too violent for her recently healed vertebrae which had suffered the main extensive bruising and swelling, and she winced, a soft, "Oh" escaping her lips before she could restrain it.

"Are you all right?" Sesshoumaru was all concern, but Kagome had had enough fussing over the previous twelve months to last a lifetime, and her tone reflected this when she said. "Perfectly, thank you. I was just startled, that's all." Okay, so she didn't want him asking after her health. Sesshoumaru smiled widely, not at all taken aback by her coolness. Coolness he could take; in fact coolness was a refreshing change after some of the gushing and simpering from the females around these parts.

"Black or white?" he asked blandly. "What?" "The coffee." His tone was patient now, pointedly so. "Oh." Kagome's flush deepened. She was behaving badly and she didn't know why, except that this man was…Well, he wasn't what she'd expected. When Kikyou had spoken of her old work colleague she had never indicated he was so handsome…

Well?" The glittering gaze pinned hers. "White, please. Two sugars." She watched him while he poured the coffee and she had to admit he was something else. Big, lean, sexy—how could Kikyou not have _told_ her? But then her uncle's wife had eyes for no one but her husband, and he for her; wrapped up in each other didn't even begin to describe it.

As though he had read her thoughts, Sesshoumaru said. "How's Kikyou? I heard there's a little Higirashi on the way?" as he raised his head and handed her the coffee. Kagome nodded stiffly. "Just about. The baby's due in June." Hell, but this one was prickly. Had she always been like this or had the accident made her this way? Whatever, he was going to have his work cut out to communicate at all, let alone act as the buddy Kikyou asked him to be.

And then, in confirmation of the thought, Kagome said formally, "I understand you have the key to Kikyou's cottage, Mr. Takahashi?" What was with this Mr. Takahashi? "Sesshoumaru. The name's Sesshoumaru." Her eyelashes flickered. "The thing is, it's been a long journey and I would like to get settled in, so if you could give me the instructions on how to find Kikyou's cottage I'll get out of your hair."

He liked her Canadian drawl. Even when she was trying to be aloof and distant, like now, the accent was warm and lazy. "I'll do better than that," Sesshoumaru offered easily. "I'm finished here now until evening surgery, and Miroku—you met him at the wedding?—and my other assistant will be back soon. I'll lead the way, if you like, and show you how the stove and everything works."

" I wouldn't dream of imposing on your time in such a way," Kagome said hastily. "And Kikyou has described everything very thoroughly." "She's a very thorough girl." It was a pleasant and even, but something in Sesshoumaru's voice told Kagome he wasn't going to be put off accompanying her. She stared into the golden eyes and then took several sips of coffee as her mind raced. Her uncle Inuyasha—who had been mother, father, sister, and brother to her for as long as she could remember, there being no other immediate family apart from her grandmother, who had died when Kagome was eight years of age—had met, fallen in love with and married this man's colleague, a fellow vet, the year before.

In his pursuit of Kikyou, Inuyasha had bought this veterinary practice when the owner had put it on the market, but on their marriage they had sold the surgery to Sesshoumaru. Did Sesshoumaru now feel under some obligation—either friendship with Kikyou—to take her under his wing? Kagome asked herself silently. Because if so it was the last thing she wanted, and she had better make that perfectly clear from day on.

"Mr. Taka--. Sesshoumaru," she hastily amended as she caught his eye, "I don't know what Kikyou has told you, but I am perfectly able to look after myself." And then she saw it the merest flicker of his eyes, and she _knew_. Kikyou had asked Sesshoumaru to nursemaid her. Prompted, no doubt, by Inuyasha! Oh, how could they? She knew they meant well but last thing in the entire world she wanted, was this. "I mean it," she added, her voice cold now.

"Shortbread?" Sesshoumaru had watched her gather her thoughts and he knew she'd caught on; her face was very expressive as well as beautiful. "No, thank you." It was something of a snap and he groaned inwardly. He'd blown it. "Homemade." He countered breezily. "Rin looks on herself as a surrogate mother as well as my receptionist, and she's made it her life's mission to feed me up."

Kagome bit her lip and looked straight at him, her vivid blue eyes narrowing. "Kikyou has asked you to look out for me, hasn't she?" She was nothing if not straightforward, thought Sesshoumaru appreciatively. He liked that in a person; it was rare quality these days. Of course he could dodge the question he knew she was asking, but her directness deserved better than that.

"Yes." It was equally forthright, and as he settled back in his chair, his golden eyes holding her gaze and his long legs stretched out before him, Kagome felt something tighten in her stomach. Awareness, a pulse, and a throb of something she hadn't felt in a long, long time, and it scared her to death.

"Well, you needn't bother," she said flatly. "I'm not a child and I don't appreciate being treated like one." No, whatever else, she certainly wasn't a child, Sesshoumaru thought, as her scent—something delicate and elusive—drifted towards him as she rose abruptly. "There's something wrong with people looking out for each other?"

He hadn't moved, and his voice was still relaxed and cool, but suddenly there was a element to his maleness that she hadn't been aware of before. An authority, something imperious and cold that told her she was being stupid. And it hit her on a raw place. "No of course not," She shot back sharply, "if that's what they want. But I don't want it; that's the point."

"And you don't think it's perfectly understandable that Inuyasha doesn't want Kikyou worrying about you at such a vulnerable time in her pregnancy?" Sesshoumaru asked silkily. Oh, nice one. She stared at him, her eyes widening with shock at being put in her place so adroitly. In one fell swoop he had accused her of being childish and selfish and ungrateful without voicing any of those things.

There was a lot to this man than met the eye, but then she had suspected that the minute she had set eyes on him. What you saw was not what you got with Mr. Sesshoumaru Takahashi she told herself caustically. Mr Nice Guy when it suited him, but that was all.

"I shall stay in touch with them," she said defiantly. "That's very good of you." It was deeply sarcastic. Her nostrils flared and she would have loved to have made a grand exit, but she didn't have the key or the instructions. "Sit down Kagome, and finish your coffee." It was an order, not an invitation.

"I would prefer to leave now, if I can have the key?" Why was she behaving like this? Kagome asked herself in disbelief. Even the note in her voice wasn't really her. She was never petulant. "Sit down." It was a bark this time, and she sat, acknowledging, with a touch of dark humor, that he was certainly in the right profession. There wasn't an animal alive that would step out of line if he spoke like that. Well, she needed the key and so she would play along, but once she had it she would make sure she never set eyes on Mr, Sesshoumaru Takahashi again, Kikyou or no Kikyou.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he was angrier with himself or this night-haired virago who looked like and angel but had a bad temper of something from hell. But she was Kikyou's fledgling, she was still recovering from some sort of accident that no one got out alive, she was all alone in an alien country and he had promised to look out for her, damn it. He had promised, and he hadn't lost his temper for years; why had he to start with her, now? He took deep breath and forced his mouth out of the grim line it set in. "Now, please drink your coffee you look ready to drop and it will help you concentrate on the drive to the cottage."

Oh, so she was an inept driver now as well? Kagome scowled at him her eyes shooting blue sparks that negated any idea she was tired. But she finished the coffee and ate the finger of shortbread Sesshoumaru had wedged on the saucer. It was delicious, and she would have loved another slice, but she would rather have been hung, drawn and quartered than say so.

"Ready?" Sesshoumaru rose as he spoke, and it dawned on her he was tall, very tall. He towered over her five feet five by at least nine inches, and he needed a haircut. Her eyes widened slightly as the thought hit and she pushed it aside firmly. She didn't care if that quiff kept falling in his eyes. "I'll meet you round front."

She had been hesitating on how to finish the meeting. It seemed a bit fatuous to thank him for the coffee, but she couldn't very well just ask for the key again. Now, as Sesshoumaru spoke, she found herself gaping at him before she shut her mouth with a little snap. So he was still determined to escort her to the cottage? She swallowed back the hot retort that had jumped to her lips and almost choked with the effort, before sweeping past him and wrenching open the front door.

'Calm down, Kagome; don't lt him get to you.' She stood for a moment on the doorstep and breathed deeply of the crisp, cold English air before striding over to the fiesta and unlocking the door.

Once inside the car she started the engine and then waited. Within moments a sleek, beautiful champagne colored Aston Martin nosed on to the front drive from the back of the house. It figured. She allowed a small cynical smile play round her angry mouth. This was a car women would take a second and a third glance at, and she didn't doubt that was why Sesshoumaru had bought it.

Oh, why was she being so bitchy? She asked herself the next moment, as Sesshoumaru raised a hand in acknowledgement before easing the car past the docile little fiesta. He was entitled to drive any car he liked!

Shall be continued.

Please review


End file.
